Tutume
|} Tutume ist ein Afrikanischer Elefantenbulle im Zoo Granby in der kanadischen Provinz Quebec nahe Montreal. Tutume ist der zweite im Tierpark Berlin geborene Afrikanische Elefant. Er war bei seiner Geburt noch so klein, dass er sich anfangs auf eine Palette stellen musste, wenn er bei seiner Mutter trinken wollte. Er soll zur Zeit seiner Geburt nur 46 kg gewogen haben. Sein Vater ist der Friedrichsfelder Zuchtbulle Tembo. Seine Mutter Sabah† war die rangniedrigste Kuh in der Herde, und mit Lilak, der Matriarchin bei den Afrikanern im Berliner Tierpark, durfte er nicht zusammen gehalten werden. So waren Matibi mit ihrer Mutter Bibi und später auch Pori mit ihrer Tochter Tana seine Gesellschaft. Mit zwei Jahren wog er 350 kg und war 1,40 m groß. Gegenüber den Pfleger zeigte er schon früh, dass er ein Bulle ist. Deshalb wurde er vierjährig an den Zoo Osnabrück abgegeben. Am 28.04.2003 traf er im Zoo Osnabrück auf ältere Matriarchin Toto† und auf Sabi. Später wurde noch Sikkim† aus einer schlechten Circushaltung aufgenommen und im April 2004 (mittlerweile war Toto+ bereits verstorben) kam Goni† aus dem Zoo Rostock. Mit Goni† wurde die Herde umgestellt auf den Protected Contact. Am 15.8.2006 kam auch Matibi in den Zoo Osnabrück. Tutume blieb, obwohl mittlerweile etwas größer als Matibi, der rangniedrigste Elefant und Abdrücke der spitzen Stoßzähne von Matibi findet man oft auf seinem Hinterteil. Im Juli 2007 wurde Sikkim+ eingeschläfert bzw. von ihren Leiden erlöst, und die Osnabrücker Elefantenherde hatte ein Problem. Goni† war als Matriarchin noch zu jung und die ältere Sabi, ohne Stoßzahn, mußte vornehmlich unter den Attacken von Goni† leiden. Im März 2009 verlies Goni† Osnabrück, und es kehrte wieder Ruhe in die jetzt nur noch dreiköpfige Herde ein. Für knapp zwei Jahre lebten 2011/2012 zwei frühere Zirkuselefantenkühe, Miri† und Betty, in Osnabrück. Da es zu Konflikten zwischen den beiden Gruppen kam, wurden die beiden nach Italien abgegeben. Schon im Januar 2013 wurde dann auch die Abgabe der verbliebenen Afrikanischen Elefanten in Osnabrück bekanntgegeben. Demnach sollte Tutume nach Kanada abgegeben werden, gegebenenfalls sollte er auch zunächst wie Miri† und Betty nach Fasano gehen. Laut Zooangaben soll ihm - wie auch seiner Halbschwester Matibi - Gelegenheit zur Zucht gegeben werden. Laut des Vereins Elefanten-Schutz Europa soll es indessen in Kanada keine zuchtfähige Afrikanische Elefantenkuh mehr geben. Nach der Abreise von Matibi und Sabi am 14.01.2013 in den Tierpark African Safari in Plaisance-du-Touch bei Toulouse (Frankreich) war Tutume bis Anfang Mai 2013 der einzige Elefant im Zoo Osnabrück. Für ihn war eine Überfahrt nach Amerika vorgesehen. Er sollte dort im Granby Zoo in Kanada untergebracht werden, wo nach dem Tod ihrer Gefährtin Toutoune† im November 2012 die etwa 1983 geborene kälberlose Afrikanerin Sarah lebt. Da die Elefanten aus Emmen noch im März 2013 nach Osnabrück kommen sollten, die Abgabe nach Kanada aber mit umfangreichem Gesundheitscheck verbunden ist, sollte Tutume zunächst in den nahe gelegenen Serengetipark Hodenhagen gebracht werden, der ebenfalls Afrikanische Elefanten hält. Obwohl die angekündigte Kuhgruppe mit Bullkälbern aus Emmen nicht kam, wurde Tutume dann doch am 03.05.2013 vorerst an den Serengetipark Hodenhagen abgegeben. Statt der Zuchtkühe ist nun eine Asiatische Jungbullengruppe für Osnabrück geplant. Um den beiden ersten Bullkälbern, Nuka und Dinkar aus dem Zoo Hannover, Platz zu machen, wurde Tutume vorerst in Hodenhagen untergebracht, von wo aus er nach Kanada reisen soll. In Hodenhagen sollte er nach Auskunft des Zoos Osnabrück bereits mit der Kuh Umtali vertraut gemacht worden sein (die vor ihm in Osnabrück war) und in den folgenden Tagen auch mit den anderen Elefanten zusammengebracht werdenHerzlich Willkommen, Nuka und Dinkar!, Kommentar des Zoos auf www.facebook.com. Tutume traf dann am 20.06.2013 im Zoo Granby bei Montreal ein, wo er zunächst für mindestens 90 Tage unter Quarantäne steht und daher zunächst für Besucher nicht zu sehen ist. Es ist vom Zoo Granby aus geplant, Tutume auch für die Zucht einzusetzen. Da Sarah, die überlebende der beiden Kühe des Zoos, für die Zucht aber schon zu alt ist, sucht der Zoo auch geeignete junge Kühe für ihn. Anscheinend ist für ihn aber die künstliche Befruchtung vorgesehen, die mit seinem Sperma auch Kühe anderer nordamerikanischer Zoos zur Trächtigkeit verhelfen soll. 18.9.2019 kam zu ihm Zuchtkuh Thandi. Ob sie im Alter von 28 Jahren Nachkommen hatte, ist nicht bekannt. Es kommt aus der Wildnis und ist daher genetisch sehr wertvoll. Literatur *Blaszkiewitz, Bernhard: Elefanten in Berlin, Berlin 2008, S. 92-93.95-96.101 (Kurztexte mit Fotos von Tutume, seiner Mutter Sabah und seinen Halbschwestern Tana und Matibi). Weblinks *Bericht auf www.berlinonline.de von 2003 zur Abreise von Tutume aus Berlin. *Porträt von Tutume auf www.elefanten-fan.de. *Eintrag in der Elefantendatenbank www.elephant.se. *Zum Geburtstag gibt s zehn Kilo Erdnüsse, Artikel zum zweiten Geburtstag von Tutume auf www.berlinonline.de. *Ziel: Endlich Nachwuchs!: Zoo Osnabrück tauscht seine Elefanten aus, Bericht zur geplanten Abgabe von Tutume und den beiden Osnabrücker Elefantenkühen auf www.noz.de. *Aktuell: Offener Brief von Elefanten-Schutz Europa e.V. aus Anlass der geplanten Abgabe der Afrikanischen Elefanten aus dem Zoo Osnabrück, Stellung der European Elephant Group (Elefanten-Schutz Europa e.V.) zur Abgabe aus Osnabrück auf www.european-elephant.group.com (gelesen am 10.01.2013). *Asiatische Elefanten zu Ostern in Osnabrück?, Informationen des Zoos zur Neugestaltung der Elefantenhaltung auf www.zoo-osnabrueck.de. *Alles Gute, Tutume!, Mitteilung des Zoos zur Überführung von Tutume nach Hodenhagen auf www.zoo-osnabrueck.de. *Un coloc pour l’éléphante Sarah, Bericht über Tutumes Ankunft in Granby auf www.granbyexpress.com. *The Arrival of a New Elephant at the Granby Zoo Creates Excitement in Quebec, Artikel zu Tutumes Ankunft auf www.travelvideo.tv. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Tierpark Berlin Kategorie:Zoo Osnabrück